Frutillas con Miel
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Elsa y Belle llevan una linda relación, suelen hacer de todo y son únicas en cada momento, unos cuantos drabbles de esta adorable pareja.


_**Este fic como ya dijo mi querida amiga, surgió de probar esta combinación de Frutillas con Miel, que recomiendo completamente.**_

_**Con la aprobación correspondiente, les traigo esto**_

_**Recuerden que si quieren que escriba un fic de un ship que les guste mucho, por mas crack que sea lo haré, solo denme un PM con la proposición de la trama, que no sea muy larga por favor pero si lo es no hay problema, lo haré con gusto, ademas no duden en hablar conmigo si gustan, estoy abierta a ser su amiga. :D**_

_**Ah y la ultima escena esta hecha como en Boomington, espero no les molesta pero es que me gustó mucho, y les recomiendo completamente esa peli, si les gusta el Femslash de seguro les gustara**_

_**Disclaimer: Frozen**_

_**Advertencias: Femslash y Lemon**_

_**Raiting: M**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dulce y dorada<strong>

En el living Elsa yacía acostada en el sillón, viendo una película que no se podía distinguir muy bien desde donde estaba Belle.

Cuando llego había traído consigo un par de películas y pizza, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustan los viernes en casa de Elsa Winters. Era cerca de media noche cuando lo decidieron hacer, y al terminar de comer, Belle se recostó encima de Elsa, ella se quejó al sentirla así, pero de cierta forma le gusto, llevaban saliendo un par de meses, Belle le había dicho varías veces de contarle a sus padres como había echo ella ha unos días pero es que ella simplemente no se sentía lista aún, así que sin decir más continuaron viendo la película.

—Tengo hambre—Dijo Belle

Elsa se sorprendió habían comido como si fuese el último día de sus vidas y esta chica quería mas, no sabía como hacía para no engordar—Pero si acabamos de comernos una pizza entera…—

—Sí, pero quiero algo dulce…—

—Ya ya…—Le respondió, y con suavidad se levantó dejándola recostada panza abajo en el sillón. Fue por un pote lleno de miel, la favorita de su novia. Y volvió con eso y dos cucharas.

— ¿No era que habíamos comido mucho? —Le preguntó divertida

—Bueno…siempre hay espacio para el postre—Le dijo sonriente—Aunque a la próxima que sea chocolate—

—Está bien

Así comenzaron a comer la miel, era sabrosa, muy dulce para el gusto de Elsa que prefería el chocolate amargo, pero que más da, si Belle era feliz ella también lo era, una le daba miel a la otra, hasta que a Elsa le cayó un poco en la comisura del labio.

—Tienes algo allí—Le informó señalando su labio, y antes de que Elsa se lo limpiara por si misma, ella se acercó y le lamió el lugar donde estaba la miel.

Elsa se sonrojo mucho, y Belle sonrió.

—Listo, perfecta—Dijo—Estabas dulce

**Ácidas e Irresistibles**

— ¿Sabes con qué irían bien? —Pregunto sonriente Belle

— ¿Con qué? — Respondió con desconfianza

—Frutillas

— ¿Frutillas, en serio?

—Sí, totalmente, tan solo prueba y veras—Se levantó para ir a la cocina en busca de un cuenco de frutillas

Elsa hizo una mueca de sorpresa cuando las trajo

—Bueno, ahora las comemos así, mira—Y saco una frutilla, la untó en el pote de miel y la acercó a los labios de su novia. Ella solo se dejó hacer y abrió la boca, pronto comió toda la frutilla y chupo los dedos de Belle que tenían miel.

Era de verdad sabroso, aunque le costase creérselo.

—Mmm, esta rico

— ¿Lo ves? —Dijo con felicidad, y continuó con su labor de alimentar a su novia, lo mismo hizo Elsa, y juntas disfrutaron de la película.

Ya para el final, la puerta central se abrió, ambas miraron por sobre el sillón con sorpresa, para ver llegar a Anna, que tiro las llaves en la mesa y se fue directamente a sentar al sillón de al lado de ellas.

—Hola, cómo la pasaron—Pregunto saludando a su hermana y su novia

—Excelente la verdad solo…

—Oh, no no, no me cuentes de las cosas que hiciste con ella por favor, que tuve suficiente con lo del viernes y su noche de actividad, que por cierto se escucho por toda la casa, dios, consíganse un apartamento—

Y ambas se sonrojaron, era verdad que tuvieron una noche interesante ese día, pues verán, hay días en que Belle de la nada se pone caliente y arrastra a Elsa como un torbellino sexual.

Ahora tan solo iba a decirle lo de las frutillas con miel pero pensó dejarlo para después, además si estaban planeando mudarse juntas, pero eso para un futuro no muy lejano claro.

—Bueno, y que veían que las tenía tan entretenidas como para no irse directamente a la cama

Otra vez Elsa estaba como un tomate, y tosió para aclarar su garganta—Bueno…veíamos la bella y la bestia—Le dijo

Anna elevó las cejas, y asintió—Buena elección—

—Sí, es una de las favoritas de Belle

Y así las tres se quedaron viendo la maratón de películas de Disney para luego pasar al otro lado con Resident Evil, cosa que eligieron Anna y Elsa, pues Belle se aterraba a cada segundo y abrazaba con fuerza a Elsa, cosa que le encantaba a la primera.

Pasaron horas hasta que se hizo de mañana, y el sol despertó a Elsa.

Despacio tratando de no levantar a Belle salió del sillón, su hermana ya se había ido al colegio, por suerte ellas no tenían nada que hacer hoy, así que con aun más cuidado levanto a Belle del sillón y la alzó en sus brazos como todo un príncipe haría con su princesa, y Belle inconscientemente rodeo su cuello con los brazos.

Suavemente al llegar a su habitación la dejó en su cama, quitándole el jean, su corpiño y los zapatos para que duerma tranquila. Lo mismo hizo consigo, se quedo en ropa interior y una musculosa.

Esa noche durmieron abrazadas, ya que Belle tenía pesadillas con zombies y rubias sexys que los mataban.

**Miel**

Unos meses después fueron de lluvia. Belle terminaba de trabajar y al ver que olvidó su auto en su nuevo departamento que compro con su novia, se tuvo que ir a pie bajo el agua. Era una noche fría así que ella estornudaba cada dos por tres.

Por suerte al llegar Elsa también estaba por entrar, y al verla se preocupó, Belle estaba empapada y estornudando, fue hacía ella con un paraguas y le dio su chaqueta.

Entraron y Belle se desvistió, Elsa fue por su ropa y se la dio para que se cambiase en la entrada antes de seguir mojando el suelo, cuando lo hizo le dio un abrazo.

— ¿Por qué no me pediste que te fuera a buscar? Sabes que me encanta, además de seguro ahora te resfriarás—Le dijo Elsa totalmente preocupada por la salud de su novia, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Belle acarició su espalda dulcemente para calmarla, la comprendía si sería al revés es muy probable que le hubiese regañado y luego llenado de cariño para cuidar de ella toda la noche, y ahora que lo pensaba le gustaba la idea, tal vez debería contagiarle. Negó quitándose las ideas raras de su cabeza.

—Ven vamos, iras a la cama ya mismo, tienes que descansar, yo te preparare un Té con miel para que mejore tu garganta, porque en el camino te vi tragar con dificultad, ¿sí? —

Elsa podía ser muy tierna a la hora de cuidar de quienes le importaba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Belle.

—Por supuesto linda— Le dijo y se fue directamente a la cama luego de recibir un casto beso en la mejilla de parte de su novia. Cuando llegó se quito la ropa, menos la playera y la braga.

Encendió el tele que había allí y comenzó a ver lo primero que había, supernatural.

Cuando llego Elsa, se cambió al igual que Belle y trajo una bandeja, con chocolate caliente para ella y el té de Belle.

—Ten, esta caliente así que cuidado—Le advirtió dándole la taza, y acostándose a su lado, apoyando la espalda en una de las almohadas grandes.

—Gracias—Y soplo antes de dar el primer sorbo—Está rico—

—Me alegra—Respondió tomando del suyo

Al cabo de un rato, ambas habían terminado y a Elsa le quedo un bigote de chocolate, Belle rió llamando su atención.

—Aquí amor—Y le dio un beso quitándole el chocolate. Elsa se sonrojo, pero pronto tomó su cara y comenzó a besarla a ella. Con muchísimo cariño, tanto que Bella suspiraba para si mientras lo hacía.

—Te amo

—Y yo a ti—Le dijo Belle con dulzura y mucho cariño. Se apoyó contra ella dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, y esta beso su frente y se apoyó en su cabeza.

Así juntas pasaron la noche, y Elsa cuido muy bien de Belle mientras esta descansaba, le quitaba y ponía paños húmedos en la cabeza cuando tenía fiebre, la abrazaba en sus pesadillas y le decía que todo estaba bien que ella estaba allí, y le tomaba la temperatura para luego recompensarla con un beso y cuando tomaba sus medicinas le daba algo as rico para tomar que eso y la besaba nuevamente.

Tiempo después fue Elsa quien enfermo, y Belle cuido igual de ella, hasta la baño, cosa que disfrutó hasta el final.

**Frutillas:**

Semanas después, ambas estaban recuperadas totalmente, y trabajando, Belle en una biblioteca, y Elsa en un café, ambas amaban lo que hacían porque al llegar seguían con otros trabajos de su Universidad, y tenían tiempo de sobra para estar juntas.

Esa mañana, Elsa despertó en su cama, miró a Belle, se veía pacifica y muy hermosa durmiendo, no se atrevía a despertarla también, así que le dio un tierno beso, y se levantó. Estaban desnudas, después de una larga noche de hacer lo que ya saber muy bien que hicieron, y sin vestirse se fue al baño, se ducho, y al salir se cambió, se puso unos shorts y una musculosa celeste. Se fue a la cocina, saco de la frutera un par de Frutillas y comenzó a comerlas mientras preparaba las cosas para hacer un licuado.

En eso con el ruido Belle despertó, dio un gruñido pequeño, y se removió en la cama hasta que por fin decidió levantarse. Fue a la cocina donde su novia preparaba jugo para ambas. Al verla se sonrojo, estaba completamente desnuda y sin importarle nada. Entonces se acerco a ella y le dio un apasionado beso.

—Ponte ropa mi amor, que esa desnudez es solo mía, entiendes, ahora llegara Anna a almorzar con nosotras y no quiero compartir ese cuerpo—Le dijo seductoramente, a lo que Belle respondió con una seductora sonrisa, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo para que se tocasen, dejando sin aliento a Elsa.

— ¿A si? Pues esta bien, todo esto que ves—Señaló con sus ojos su cuerpo—Es solo tuyo mi amor, y que te quede claro que yo tampoco te comparto ni un poco—

Elsa rio, y con gusto la beso nuevamente, justo tocaron la puerta así que Belle fue a cambiarse en lo que Elsa abría la puerta y recibía a su hermana.

—Bueeenos días hermana—Le dijo con un gran abrazo y le dio las verduras para cocinar

— ¿Y tu novia, no estaba aquí? —

—Bueno…veras, ella fue a ponerse algo de ropa—Le respondió Elsa a sabiendas de lo que su hermana imaginaría

—Oh dios, no digas mas, ya se que estuvieron revolcándose como conejos por toda la casa, pero dime que no lo hicieron en la mesa donde voy a comer, porque te juro que…—

—No no, por supuesto que no—Le dijo y Anna suspiro de alivio, aunque la verdad es que hace unos días si lo hicieron allí pero no pensaba contárselo, sino moriría de un paro cardiaco, y no quería eso, quería un almuerzo tranquilo.

Cuando Belle llego tenía una pollera corta que hacía babear a su novia y una blusa roja preciosa.

—Hola cuñadita—Le dijo Anna abrazándola, y Belle le correspondió, a Elsa le encantaba ver lo bien que se llevaban esas dos, parecían amigas de toda la vida, hace tiempo que comenzaron a tratarse cariñosamente, desde que las descubrió besándose en la puerta de la casa de Belle que la trata así, y eso le daba gusto a todas.

—Bueno, ¿Qué esperan, no te quedes mirándome el trasero y comencemos a cocinar, tengo hambre? —Le dijo Belle a lo que Elsa sonrojo— Y para ti cariño no te preocupes que luego tendrás mi trasero para ti sola—guineo un ojo sonriente

—Ay por favor, vayan a la habitación—Se quejó Anna y ambas rieron, era tan de ella reaccionar así con la muestra excesiva de cariño de ellas.

Con eso las tres pusieron manos a la obra y prepararon la comida, sin olvidar el postre, Frutillas.

**Frutillas y Miel**

Elsa termino con la comida, y acercó la bandeja con los postres, Chocolate para su hermana, y frutillas y miel para su novia.

En paz comieron hasta sentirse satisfechas.

Anna no dejaba de sacarle la lengua con disgusto y juego cuando ambas se decían algo meloso o se daban besos.

Ellas reían y lo repetían solo para ver su expresión.

Al poco tiempo tocaron la puerta, y apareció Megara, quien saludo con un largo y provocador beso a su novia Anna haciendo a Elsa sonrojar y Belle calentarse,

—Ahora quien tiene que buscarse una habitación—Dijo Elsa

Anna rio y le recordó que todo el día se la pasaron de beso en beso con caricias bajo la mesa que no se le paso desapercibidas.

Megara tan solo sonrió seductoramente. Y les preguntó si estaban listas para ir a la playa.

Elsa y Belle le respondieron que les dieran tiempo de irse a poner las mayas, y Megara acepto con la condición que no hicieran nada raro para no perder tiempo, y Elsa se sonrojo negando.

Se cambiaron rápido para ser ellas, y Belle cambio las ropas de Elsa por insistencia, y se quedo contemplándola hasta que fue su turno, Elsa no resistió de dejar unos cuanto besos y chupones en su espalda mientras ataba el top.

Megara al verlas alzó una ceja inquisitivamente

—Dije nada de cosas raras y vuelves toda llena de chupones, vaya, son rápidas, deberíamos aprender de ustedes, no crees linda—Y Anna se sonrojo al ver la espalda de Belle, quien llevaba una remera que teía abierto gran parte de allí. Le dio un golpecito al hombro como reprimenda y se fueron.

Pasaron un buen día en el agua, hasta Belle se animó a nadar y eso que le temía al mar. Megara se bronceo a gusto y Anna desparramaba protector solar en su espalda, mientras que de vez en cuando le daba unos besos por aquí y por allá.

**Frutillas con Miel**

La tarde parecía nunca acabar, llovía a cantaros era un clima terrible, porque corría un viento muy fuerte y llovía como si fuera a acabarse el mundo ese mismo día.

Pero aun así Belle estaba obligada a seguir trabajando, por suerte no había nadie en la biblioteca, estaba todo solitario a excepción de una de sus compañeras de trabajo que estaba en la recepción acomodando papeleos, ella acomodaba una pila de libros de un carrito en las secciones que correspondían, por nombre genero o año.

Al cabo de un rato alguien entro, era Elsa, y con la mochila de la Universidad así que supuso que era para hacer tarea, se acomodó cerca de una ventana en el segundo piso oculta por una estantería y Belle se le acerco.

—¿Haciendo tareas preciosa? — Elsa sonrió y se levantó para abrazarla y darle un buen beso levantándola haciéndola girar hasta volverla al suelo

—Sí, tengo un examen pronto y está bien difícil—Dijo, Belle amaba cuando hacía eso, y la beso. También le gustaba que la visitara al trabajo aunque fuera para hacer trabajos de la Universidad.

La beso con esmero.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Ahora un efecto de la psicología que básicamente dice que si haces algo siempre de la misma forma al hacer lo contrario harás exactamente lo que no quieres hacer

—Eso te lo acabas de inventar verdad—Le dijo incrédula Belle

—No no, mira, ven siéntate en la mesa y agárrate

—¿Por qué? —

—Te voy a demostrar de que hablo—Le dijo y Belle solo hizo lo que le pidió

Se sentó y tomo la mesa

—Bueno, esa teoría dice que si, por ejemplo, cuando tenemos sexo estas muy calladita

—Es eso un problema acaso

—no no, me gusta, pero si haces eso en casa, que harás cuando no tienes que hacer ningún ruido—Le dijo susurrándole al oído, y coló una mano bajo su vestido pasando por debajo de la braga también tocando su centro

—¡No! —Le dijo quitándole las manos

—Shhh que nos descubriran—Dijo pícaramente y vlvió a meterla allí, hizo gemir a Belle cuando la penetro y aun mas cuando acarició su clítoris mientras lo hacia

—Ahh

Continuó y mas fuerte

—Ahhhhh dios Elsa—Y se escuchó un ruido en la estantería próxima, y Belle dio un salto, Elsa quitó la mano

—Listo, curada—Le dio un beso en la frente

—Tonta—La empujo y la otra rió

Elsa llevo sus dedos a su boca y los chupo sintiendo a Anna en ellos—Eres deliciosa, y sabes dulce—

Se paso el día asi bromeando por ello, y ayudándola con sus cosas, se durmió a su lado contra ella y luego le trajo un café

Cuando Elsa se durmió, la cubrió con su chaqueta y la alzó para llevarla a casa.

Esos eran los días cotidianos de Elsa y Belle


End file.
